


Odd Temptations

by Emmybanana



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Doki Doki, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/F, Gore, Hatred, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Knives, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybanana/pseuds/Emmybanana
Summary: Yuri has a vivid imagination. Sometimes she just can't control herself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Odd Temptations

Yuri bit down on her purple pen as she stared down at the lined paper in front of her. She was having a lot of trouble focusing for some reason. She normally didn't have this much trouble with writing, but today she just couldn't think.

"Damn it, Monika!" Natsuki called from across the room. 

Yuri looked over her shoulder to look at the lolita girl.  
Monika, who was reading a book on piano music, stood up from her seat and gracefully made her way over to Natsuki. 

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" She said. 

The lolly stomped her foot on the ground dramatically.  
"Did you move my manga again?"

Her shrilled voice pierced Yuri's ears painfully. Monika smiled apologetically. 

"I'm sorry." She said calmly. 

"The teachers told me that they needed some more room for new supplies. I hope you understand."

Natsuki sighed loudly. 

"I'm getting really sick of this, Monika!" She screeched. 

A spark of annoyance flickered in Yuri's chest. She wished Natsuki wouldn't be so rude all the time. Monika was only trying to be reasonable. 

"Natsuki, please calm down!" Sayori cried as she clumsily rushed to Monika's defense. 

"No!" Natsuki cried. "I will not calm down until you all agree to respect my belongings!"

A dull pain started to emerge behind Yuri's eyes as she desperately tried to ignore the dreadfully annoying shrieks of the pink haired eye sore. She chewed on her pen angrily as a way of distracting herself. 

"Natsuki, Monika said that she was sorry." Sayori said.

"That's not good enough! You all need to know that you can't just mess up my stuff and get away with it!"

God shut up, Yuri thought. She suddenly remembered that her favorite switch blade was in the front pocket of her bag, but quickly pushed the thought away. The pen in her mouth groned from the pressure from her teeth. 

"Natsu-chan, please you're not being reasonable." 

Monika's soothing voice almost dispelled some of the anger weighing down on Yuri's chest. Only to have it swell back up again when Natsuki's infernal shrieks continued. 

"How am I being unreasonable?" She cried. "Your the ones who don't respect me enough to even consider leaving my manga alone!"

Yuri growled. Making all this fuss over that poor excuse for literature won't do anything to get her way. She could feel the pen in her mouth start to crack.

Visions of how she could make that little burden shut up started to appear in her head. She could punch her in the face and throw her into that damn closet that she spends so much time in. She could push her agenst the wall and yank her stupid pigtails until she crys.

Her amethyst eyes found her bag by her feet. Something silver and shiny was peeking out from the front pocket. Her heart fluttered. 

She could pin Natsuki down and cut out her voice box, or make it less messy and cut off her tongue. Then maybe carve into the soft delicate skin on her face until she could peel it off, giving her ugly scars. Then gauge out those soulful fuschia eyes that everyone adored so much.

Yuri's breath quickened. Her heart pounded in her chest. She hasn't felt like this in a long time, not since she mutilated that raccoon when she was younger. She bit down more vigorously on her pen, trying to cope with the overpowering emotions that were flooding her body. 

She could ruin those dainty little hands of hers and saw off each delicate finger one by one. Pry her mouth open and rip out all her teeth one by one. Tear way her clothes so she could carve open her chest and feel the warmth of the blood and the slimy texture of the lolita's organs as she tore them out.

Snap!

Yuri jumped out of her seat. She spat as the taste of ink flooded her mouth. Looking down, Yuri saw the pen she was using resorted to pieces on the floor. Ink leaked out onto the floor in a growing puddle. 

"Yuri, are you ok?" Sayori cried, running over to her.

Yuri just stared at her, thinking how beautiful the ditzy girl would look with her throat slit. Blood pouring don't her body soaking into her clothes and the poor girl gasping for air as she tried to breathe. Something about that made her smile. 

"Yuri, you're scaring me. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Or maybe, she could saw off her legs so she couldn't escape. Then skin off her pail flesh so she could see the bones underneath. 

"Hello! Earth to Yuri! Whats the deal?" Natsuki piped in.

Her mutilated body still floating around her mind, Yuri wondered if she could sew Natsuki and Sayori together somehow. She wasn't very good at sewing, but she still thinks that she could figure it out. 

"Yuri, what are you doing?"

Yuri bent down pulling her switch blade out of her bag.

"I-Is that a knife?" Natsuki cried. 

The blade shined beautifully in the sunlight. It was a perfect pristine silver. 

"Yuri, don't don't do something you might regret." Sayori said.

In one motion, Yuri spun around and flung the knife at Natsuki. The blade hitting her straight in the eye and knocking her to the ground. She screamed in agony. 

"OH GOD! OH GOD!"

"Natsuki!" Sayori cried and ran to help her.

Yuri smiled and giggled. She watched as the blood oozed profusely from her left eye, dripping down her cheek and onto her uniform.

"How could you?" Sayori said, looking up at Yuri with tears in her eyes.

She was about to answer when Monika appeared in front of her, seemingly out of thin air. She gasped.

"Monika?" She said, in shock. The club president started at her, disappointed.

"Yuri..." she said.

"Why would you do such a thing to your own friend?"  
She said it calmly, as if she was talking to a child on the playground. Yuri glared at her. 

"She was annoying me," she said. "I just wanted to shut her up."

Monika shook her head and smiled sadly. 

"And hear I thought that this would never happen again."  
Yuri gave her a confused look.

"What the hell are you-"

She didn't even get through her sentence before Monika put two fingers on the purple haired girls forehead, silencing her instantly. As if the club president had put a spell on her.  
Yuri's vision was suddenly engulfed in a bunch of bright green text that she couldn't understand. The text gradually moved faster and faster until it all disappeared.

LIBATINA. chr has been disabled.


End file.
